Sweet Morning
by Elysabeth Loredan
Summary: Since Castiel has discovered the joy of sleeping, he would often stay the night with his lover. And Dean loves to find new ways to wake the sleepy angel up in the morning.


**A/N : I fell in love with these two a few weeks ago, and since then, I can't get them out of my head. I had to write at least 500 words for English class, and this one-shot just sort of came out. Of course I couldn't hand it back to the teacher, so I decided to give it to you guys! Just remember that English is not my first language so don't hesitate to point out my mistakes!**

**It's cute, fluffy, and terribly sweet.  
Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any Supernatural characters.  
**Pairing :** Destiel (Dean/Castiel)  
**Rating :** M  
**Warnings :** MxM relationship

**...**

Since Castiel has discovered the joy of sleeping, he would often stay the night with his lover. Dean truly enjoys sleeping with the angel in his arms, and he likes opening his eyes to him, but what he loves most is finding new ways to wake the sleepy angel up in the morning.

* * *

Castiel wakes to a kiss pressed on the back of his neck. He knows he should open his eyes, but he is comfortable right now, and he doesn't want to move at all.  
There is another kiss on his shoulder blade, then one more where his neck meets his shoulder, and he just buries himself deeper in the pillow in attempt to escape the restless lips. His action doesn't reach his purpose though, because Dean trails light fingers along his spine, making him shiver.  
"Deaaan..." He complains.  
The hunter only laugh and wraps his arms tightly around his lover.  
"Time to wake up, lazy angel." He whispers in his ear, amusement clear in his voice.

Castiel shifts closer to Dean, breathing the scent of sex — thanks to last night — and leather of his boyfriend. He finally opens his eyes, but the room is still black. He presses his lips to whatever skin he can reach, unable to see. Slowly, he kisses his way up to Dean's mouth.

The kiss is slow and languid, hands burying themselves in black hair, and Castiel pretty much finishes laying on his boyfriend. Who doesn't seem inclined to complain anyways. Unfortunately, as powerful as he may be, he stills needs air to live, and has to break the kiss.

His eyes eventually adjust to the blackness of the bedroom, and he can make out the lean muscles under him, and Dean's smudge smile. He feels hands caressing his back, slow and teasing, and he buries his face in the crook of Dean's neck.  
"Good morning," he mumbles against the skin there.  
He can feel the soft laugh of Dean when it makes the hunter's chest rumbles.  
"Mornin', Cas." He responds, happily.  
The angel hums quietly, enjoying the warm heat of his boyfriend, and considers for a moment returning to sleep right where he is. Castiel really isn't a morning person. However Dean has other plans in mind, and squeezes the ass of his lover, making him jump. Castiel sits up on Dean's stomach, and glares at him.  
"What? He asks, innocently. "You do have a sexy ass."  
The angel rolls his eyes at him, but can't help the little smile tugging at the corners of his lips. Beneath him, Dean streches out, and he marvels at the hard muscles rolling under the skin.  
"Like what you see?" Dean teases, fondly.  
"Very much," Castiel answers honestly, making Dean shiver.  
"God, Cas, you're gonna be the death of me!" He exclaims.  
The angel narrows his eyes at him.  
"Oops, sorry, no mention of relatives, I forgot," he excuses himself, with an apologetic face.  
Castiel would believe him, if not for the mischievous glim in his green eyes. He just gives up altogether.

He feels a hand going from his hip to the small of his back, and another one gently sliding along the curve his ass to go further and further.  
"Let me make it up to you," Dean murmurs, and Castiel can feel his lips brushing the shell of his ear.  
One finger enters him, and he archs his back with a groan.

If Dean decides to apologize every time like that, maybe he doesn't mind that much him swearing with his father's name.

* * *

Sam has come to check if his brother is awake and ready, but as he stands in front of the door, he hears a sound that resembles far too much a moan to be ignored. Cas must have come by last night, he figures... Well, he'll come back later, then.


End file.
